The present invention relates generally to telecommunications equipment and, more particularly, to a converter and its housing for providing connections between telecommunication transmission lines.
Various electrical/fiberoptic connectors are known for use in the telecommunications industry to transmit voice, data and video signals. A common connector configuration includes a faceplate or outlet that is mounted on a structure such as a wall. The faceplate defines a plurality of openings in which connectors can be mounted. A typical connector includes a modular jack defining a port sized for receiving a conventional modular plug. Other conventional types of connectors include SC connectors, ST connectors, BNC connectors, F connectors and RCA connectors, for example.
With respect to electrical/fiberoptic connectors for the telecommunications industry, it is important that such connectors be easily installed, easily accessible after installation and easily repaired and/or upgraded. In this regard, it is desirable for the connector to be front mounted within their corresponding faceplates. By front mounting the connectors, the connectors can be accessed without requiring their corresponding faceplates to be removed from the wall.
In addition, as technologies advance, it is desirable to provide an adapter that is easily upgradable in a cost efficient manner. For example, it is desirable to provide an adapter that can be upgraded to operate at faster transmit rates or different protocols without replacing the entire adapter.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a media converter housing having a front housing and a rear housing. The front housing has a port for receiving a first connector, and a plurality of notches located on a periphery of the front housing. The rear housing has an open first end and a closed second end located distally from the first end, the rear housing having a shoulder region located adjacent to the first end and a tubular region coupling the shoulder region to the closed end, and a plurality of ramped protrusions located on an exterior surface of the shoulder, the plurality of ramped protrusions located on the exterior surface of the shoulder of the rear housing engage the plurality of notches on the front housing to provide a snap-fit connection.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an upgradeable converter including a housing assembly and a circuit assembly located within the housing assembly. The circuit assembly includes a first connector for transmitting and receiving signals in a first format, a second connector for transmitting and receiving signals in a second format wherein the second format is different than the first format, and a converter electrically coupled to the first and second connectors wherein the converter converts signals received in the first format to the second format and vice versa at a predetermined speed.